cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit Animals
Your character will most likely only know their spirit animal if they have attended classes at Sator or are a Witch. Werewolves do not have a spirit animal. Here is a list of what each spirit animal embodies as their personality traits. It is very rare to have a magical creature as your spirit animal so please refrain from asking for one. These animals are all creatures that can be found on the island and are commonly known to its inhabitants. ''Spirit Animal List Aerial '''Bat:' Cunning, secretive, and quiet spoken Bee: Productivity, communication, and clarity in the mental processes Blue Jay: Adaptable, competitive, and curious Butterfly: Intentional, courageous, and focused on self-improvement Crane: Solitude, independence, and honor Crow: Talkative, flighty, and social Dove: Hopeful, innocent, and purity of spirit Dragonfly: Unreliable, creative, and social Eagle: Leadership, patience, and wisdom Falcon: Courage, rashness, and curiosity Hawk: Solitude, intuitive, and discerning Hummingbird: Adaptable, quick-thinking, and creative Owl: Solitude, deep insight, and wisdom Peacock: Integrity, confidence, and balance Raven: introspective, secretive, and loud Swallow: '''Passionate, territorial, and adaptable '''Swan: Grace, kindness, and innocence Turkey: Generous, talkative, and nurturing Land Ant: Teamwork, patience, and hard work Armadillo: Protective, well defined personal boundaries, and shy Bear: Power, wisdom, and strength Boar: Impetuous, passionate, and hot tempered Buffalo: Honorable, reverent, and deep ties to friends and family Cat: Independence, curiosity, and intuitiveness Cougar: Strength, courage, and leadership Coyote: Jovial, tricky, and cowardly Deer: Gentleness, grace, and appreciation for the beauty of balance Elk: Strength, perseverance, nobility Dog: Loyal, outgoing, and enjoys service to others Fox: Cunning, quick-witted, and overconfidence Frog: Playfulness, high-energy, reliable Gibbon: '''Fickle, Assertive, and leadership '''Horse: Hard working, loyal, and a follower Lion: Power, courage, and leadership Lizard: Conservation, parsimonious, and fortitude Mole: Compassionate, strategist, and introspective Mouse: Scrutiny, creativity, and foresight Rabbit: Social, tricky, and quick-thinking Skunk: Proud and cares greatly about reputation, seeks approval from others, and enjoys the comforts of life Snake: Shrewdness, devious, and avaricious Spider: Plotter, decisive, and independent Squirrel: Planner, talkative, and social Weasel(ferret): Stealth, energy, and ingenuity Wolf: Honesty, perseverance, and logic Water Alligator: Power, stealthy, and cunning Angel fish: Responsible, forgiving, and affectionate Catfish: Adaptable, communicative, and intuitive Crab: Energy, guarded, and prosperous Dolphin: Intelligent, flirtatious, and social Jellyfish: Protective, cautious, and inner strength Koi: Lucky, peaceful, and prosperous Octopus: Adaptable, intelligent, and complex Sting Ray: '''Adventurous, brave, and honest '''Seahorse: Persistent, perceptive, and friendly Shark: Authoritative, guarded, and innovative Turtle: Stable, protective, and cautious Whale: Emotional, seeker of inner truth, and creativite Awakening Your Spirit Animal To make initial contact with your Spirit Animal, you must be directly or indirectly (through clothes or touching another person), touching the Spirit Animal Sigil. The Spirit Animal Sigil is not common knowledge; it is actually a highly guarded secret that only a few people are privy to. As a matter of fact, the students who attend Sator aren't even taught it as part of their lessons. While the sigil is necessary for the magic to work, it isn’t necessary for them to know they are touching it. Therefore the Sigil has been carved into their chairs and thought, by most, to be decorative. Besides touching the Spirit Animal Sigil, to awaken your Spirit Animal requires centering yourself just as you would for spellwork. Once you have done so, you must reach out with your mind, or rather into your mind, to make contact. It is important that you learn about your Spirit Animal and to form a bond with them otherwise it is impossible to achieve a successful crossover. At this time, all conversations will be in your own mind, your spirit animal cannot leave your body. The Crossover In order for your Spirit Animal to Crossover and eventually become corporeal, you must go much deeper on a journey inside yourself with your Spirit Animal and find the way to unlock the key to the door within yourself that will let them out. To do this, you drink the Elixir of Elevated Awareness and meditate until you enter the Spirit Realm, otherwise known as your subconscious. While in your own subconscious, you must complete a task or solve a problem with your Spirit Animal that proves you embrace at least one of the personality traits associated with the Spirit Animal. Your subconscious can be quite confusing and things are not always the way they seem so this can be a very difficult endeavor. An instructor or guide will drink the potion as well but they won’t meditate. This way he/she can enter your visions by physical connection. By placing their hand on you, they will be able to see through your eyes and hear through your ears. They will be able to understand your Spirit Animal as well, something they cannot do in the outside World. And lastly, you will be able to hear their disembodied voice so that they can offer you guidance. It is extremely dangerous to attempt a Crossover without the aid of an experienced instructor or guide. Those that have attempted such a thing have fallen into wake-less commas or withered away into death. If the Crossover is successful, your Spirit Animal will be able to form non-corporeally outside your body. The Bond Once a successful Crossover has been completed, you must then form a much deeper bond with your Spirit Animal and becoming two halves of the same coin. This can be done by spending time with your Spirit Animal and asking them questions, playing games, having competitions with each other, sharing secrets, sharing dreams, etc. The stronger the bond, the stronger your capabilities are in this specific magic. Instructors or guides can often aid you in formulating an unbreakable bond with your Spirit Animal by giving you quizzes, setting up obstacle courses you must complete together, sending you on scavenger hunts together or any other activities they can concoct to both test and strengthen the bond between you and your Spirit Animal. Bonding Levels When you first begin to establish contact, your ability to do so will depend on two things: # Your ability to enter a meditative state and clear your mind to center yourself, # and how introspective and secure with who they are, your character is. Once contact has been established, the bond will strengthen the more your character accepts and embraces the traits their spirit animal embodies as described above. After the Crossover, your Spirit Animal will be able to manifest outside of your mind, but only in a non-corporeal state. Their ability to become corporeal will increase as your bond increases and you accept and embrace those traits within yourself. Eventually your Spirit Animal will be able to manifest corporeally, increase or decrease in size at will, and call others of it's kind to defend you. You in turn will be able to take on some of, or even all of, the physical characteristics of your spirit animal, depending on the strength of your bond. Your spirit animal can travel away from you for a time, but the length of time and distance it can travel is dependent on your specific bond. Special Abilities of Spirit Animals Spirit Animals can detect whether other animals are sick or unnatural (such as werewolves). They can communicate with other animals of their own kind in their native animal speech. They can communicate with your character telepathically while within normal earshot. They cannot communicate with your character verbally unless your character has the special ability to speak with animals or are a master and can themselves transform into an animal. They can increase or decrease in size, becoming larger than life or miniature versions of themselves. Once they can manifest corporeally, they can switch from corporeal to non at will. Spirit Animal Life and Death Spirit animals develop in maturity and age parallel to their human/witch counterpart. Although a natural animal's lifespan might be shorter than a human's and certainly shorter than witch's, the spirit animal exists so long as the human or witch does...usually. Spirit animals are very difficult to wound or kill as they are often non corporeal and when they do fully manifest outside of a person, they can control at any given time if they are corporeal or not. In the unlikely event that a spirit animal is wounded, the characteristics embodied by the spirit animal will be significantly less accessible to the human character, and if the animal dies, they will no longer be part of the character's personality altogether. When someone is bitten by a werewolf and is infected with lycanthropy, their spirit animal is "eaten" by the wolf inside. They do not lose the traits since technically, the spirit animal is still inside them, but they do lose their ability to contact their spirit animal as they become one with the wolf instead. Spells, Sigils, and Potions Associated with Spirit Animal Magic * Centering for Spellwork * Awakening Your Spirit Animal * Elixir of Elevated Awareness * Spell to Detect Spirit Animal (in others) * Change of Heart Spell